


Saturday spree

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Nothing better than an all inclusive Saturday morning shopping spree.





	Saturday spree

**Author's Note:**

> For the "shop" square.

The first Saturday of every month is special. It’s the time when they’ve been paid, have the day to themselves and also all the shops are open. The best time of the month if you ask them, the most productive and fun date they’ve agreed on going to since the very start of their relationship.

“I definitely need new jeans” Hyungwon sips his coffee, looking at the stores around them. They had to drive a few hours from their home to get to this shopping center, but seeing the discounts it was well worth it. “And a pair of shoes for work, maybe.”

Hoseok nods his head lazily, biting on the straw of his smoothie. It’s still too early for him to function, but he supports all of his boyfriend’s ideas.

“Remember those shirts you saw at that sports site? I think they have them here.” Hyungwon opens his phone and shows a map of the shopping center to his boyfriend.

“The sleeveless ones?” Hoseok takes hold of the phone, trying to figure out where the stores are. His navigation skills were never the best.

“You’ll look good” Hyungwon winks and proceeds to feed Hoseok some of his avocado toast.

“You always say that, whatever I’m wearing.” Hoseok smirks, “and especially when I’m not wearing anything.”

“It’s the truth.” Hyungwon shrugs, taking back his phone and tucking it in his pocket. “You are literally the handsomest human in the universe, hyung.”

“Have you ever looked into a mirror, Hyungwon?” Hoseok laughs, “you should try the one at our living room.”

Hyungwon flicks his nose, Hoseok laughs, there is some advertisement cutting through the kpop playing from the speakers, loud above all the chatter. It’s the perfect Saturday morning.

“We should get going” Hyungwon decides, waiting for Hoseok to get up from his chair first to pull him up. “Where do we start from?”

“The entrance” Hoseok takes his hand, heading to the very first store. They are systematic.

There are people who recognize Hyungwon here and there, mostly women, timidly approaching them to ask for an autograph, or a photo or simply talk to him. And Hoseok stands at the side and watches the interactions, because he knows Hyungwon loves the attention on him (when he’s not getting sleepy). Being so good with people, friendly and soft spoken is one of the main reason he became such a popular drama actor and show host. Their shopping sprees always give him a great chance to interact with fans.

Some people know Hoseok too, he has appeared in some advertisements and other promotional stuff, but lately he’s mostly focused on running his gym smoothly. So while his boyfriend is preoccupied, he sneaks at that sports equipment store to take a look before going back to meet Hyungwon, his fabric bag full of some new protein powered bottles. Hyungwon stares at the receipt Hoseok presents him.

“A new elliptic bike, really?” Hyungwon lifts an eyebrow, staring at Hoseok with his best judgmental look, which, honestly, isn’t very intimidating.

“It was on discount!” Hoseok defends himself. He has asked the store to deliver it to their home on Monday.

“You have two already!” Hyungwon whines, knowing he’s lost this battle.

“But we can afford it.” Like all the weirdly specific and advanced gym equipment before it.

“But we don’t have any space left at your gym!” Not that Hyungwon would complain with Hoseok working out shirtless at other parts of their house.

“Well maybe it’s time to get a bigger house.” It’s either this or taking over the living room, as Hoseok had said once.

“You are unbelievable, Lee Hoseok.”

Their time is mainly spent around the clothing department, but they do, occasionally enjoy that trip to the home one. Not very frequently though, because keeping Hyungwon from buying more fluffy pillows and scented candles and cute photo frames is a difficult task that Hoseok can’t handle.

Their walk in wardrobe has some space left, so maybe it’ll be able to accommodate them until the end of the year when they usually donate all the clothes they don’t wear anymore in order to start again.

Hyungwon makes Hoseok try all the white sleeveless shirts, just for his viewing pleasure, and everyone else’s who’s shopping at the same time for the matter, and Hoseok, in return has Hyungwon try on the cutest printed shirts. It’s important for the both of them to like all clothing pieces they purchase because after the first week or so they tend to not-so-subtly steal and wear each other’s clothes.

They do get the occasional weird looks, sometimes because they are, at least Hyungwon, famous, sometimes because they walk hand in hand and sometimes because they are just both famous and gay and very happily doing their shopping. Other times, just because of the tremendous amount of shopping bags they are carrying.

So three hours, a collective seven new shirts, five pairs of pants, three pairs of shoes and a new elliptic bike they are back at the food court, stuffing their faces with the lowest quality fast food they can indulge in. All in all, those Saturdays are their cheat days in each and every way possible.

“How can you even eat this?” Hoseok looks at his boyfriend and his shrimp burger from behind his double cheese and bacon one.

“This” Hyungwon speaks with his mouth full, “my love, is the pinnacle of cooking.”

“I doubt it” Hoseok steals some of Hyungwon’s fries and gets his hand slapped. He was the one who said he didn’t want any when they ordered.

“You should keep bringing me here instead of those expensive restaurants.” Hyungwon unties his belt under the table, ready to unwrap his second burger.

“I love how low maintenance you are.” Hoseok laughs, “well, except those” he looks at the bags piled at the spare seats of their table.

“Said the one who bought a whole damn bike.”

“Touché.”

“So what do you say about a second round?” Hyungwon slurps his pepsi.

“Of what we started in the shower this morning, shopping, or burgers?” Hoseok wiggles his eyebrows.

“All of them?” Hyungwon kicks him under the table softly, maybe a bit embarrassed but at the end of the day really happy to be getting the whole perfect boyfriend pack with Hoseok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
